It's US
by Randlok Faz Bunny
Summary: A story on the animatronics lives and some things they go through. Its my first fan-fic so please tell me how you like it. future lemons/smut. it is different on a lot of things so please don't hate on "that's not what happened" because its not suppose to be exact. AND REMEMBER! ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN... ANYTHING
1. Chapter 1 The beginning

Chapter 1 The beginning

(No POV)

" Schools out!" Yelled a skinny teenaged child with short chestnut hair, long legs, and freckles on his face, and two big blue eyes. "Random!" Called another boy, who had more muscle, and dark brown hair. "Hey Gawen, how's it going!". "Oh I'm doing fine, have you seen Karen?" "Sorry, no." Said Random. " Hey how is it going?" Said a skinny girl who has long brown hair, and two amber eyes. The whole group had white skin and they were all in there teens. "Oh, hey Melissa!" said Random. "So what should we do?" Asked Gawen. " maybe we can go to fred bears pizza!" Suggested Melissa. ( 1 hour ago) "oh hey Gawen!" Said " Hey um, can you do me a favor?" Asked gawen. "What is it?". "Well my younger brother is having his birthday party in fredbears pizza and he is scared of the animatronics there so i'm trying to get him over his fear of them so I am going to throw him at fredbear but I need your help." "Doesn't that sound mean?" Asked melissa, cautious of Gawens baby brothers mental health. " Well I guess I just have to tell Ran-" "OK OK!" Yelled Melissa. "Good" said Gawen happily as Melissa's Face turned redder than a ripe tomato.

(Le time skip)

"Come on we are nearly there!" cheered Random. They opened the doors to be greeted with a smell of pizza. They all gazed at the Dinner and pizzeria. They all went and got pizza, played games and messed around.

(Randoms POV)

I was having the time of my life! Pizza, games, the animatronics (My favorite was Bonnie, don't know why, maybe it's his bow tie.) " NO,PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Just some other kid not wanting to go, I thought. But then he said, "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" THAT is when I looked. " Whats going on" A kid next to me asked. "I don't know." I said with suspicion in my voice. I looked and saw Gawen and Melissa holding his Brother about to throw him at fred bear, which was in the middle of saying something "Oh no." I breathed. The kid next to me saw too. He was a last year High schooler that just graduated. "ONE!" yelled Gawen, "WAIT!" I yelled In horror of what would happen if they threw Him. "TWO!" Gawen yelled again. "NO NO NO NO!" I yelled repeatedly trying to stop him. HEAVE! Time slowed for me, I closed my eyes knowing I was to late. CRUNCH! The sound sickened me, there were screams. Oh no, I thought. Oh god no.


	2. Chapter 2 Blood shed

Chapter 2 Blood shed

(Randoms POV)

The Kid next to me froze as I ran towards my friends. "WHAT THE &%^&!" I yelled at the two. Melissa just looked down as Gawen cried. A staff member came and told us to come with Him. His tag said his name was Vincent. He wore a purple outfit representing nightshift, it made me wonder what he was doing in a day shift time. I started feeling uneasy when he led us to the back where suits lined the walls. "D-Dad, I-I can explain." Gawen studered. His dad went to him and knocked him out with the handle of a knife. "OH GOD HELP!" Screamed Melissa as he knocked her out. "NO WAIT, I tried to stop them!" I yelled trying to stop him from knocking me out but he kept advancing with a grin. " YOU ALL KILLED MY YOUNGEST SON!" he yelled.

But then there was a opening sound of a door. It was that college kid! The college kid ran at Vincent, but was stopped by a force hitting his chest. I then saw blood coming from his chest as Vincent pulled the knife out of his chest the kid fell on the floor. I was terrified! He then rushed at me and BAM! "RANDOM WAKE UP! COME ON!" I snapped my eyes open, there was zip ties holding my hands together. "Well well everybody's awake." Chuckled Vincent "Thank god you're awake!" Said Melissa. "Now who's first!" Cackled Vincent. We all froze with fear, looking at the bloody knife in his hand. " You're a monster, murdering your own son and two of his friends." Melissa scolded with a look of hatred. "Oh really, guess your first then, and you're getting a SPECIAL treat!" He said while laughing hysterically. "YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" I yelled.

He then grabbed her and threw her on the table which she was face down on. I then remembered a video on how to get out of zip ties. I then did a maneuver (A/N link is here  watch?v=zDtupkfW-Ps I chose option 3) He was just about to get her into position when I attacked him "YEAH SICK HIM RANDOM!" yelled Gawen. Vincent and I were in a intense fight. He slashed and stabbed while I kicked, punched, bit, and anything I could do to hurt him. After an intense battle we stopped for a breather. "Um R-Random you uh… your chest." said Gawen. I felt an intense pain, then a warm wet feeling. I fell on my knees as Vincent laughed. I'm so sorry Melissa I thought as I was consumed by darkness.


	3. Chapter 3 one door closes, another opens

Chapter 3, one door closes, one door opens

(Freddy/Skylar POV)

HE MURDERED MORE! That monster, I couldn't stop him from murdering them. One of them was my friend! I couldn't stop him because people would see me moving which would cause more panic. There's already rumor of the animatronics being haunted, and there true. I used to be Skylar, now I'm Freddy. At least my friend Random will be with me. I think it's time I go in there.

(Foxy/Gawen POV)

"Wa, where am I" I whispered. "Welcome to Fred bears" said a familiar voice. "FREDDY! Where are we?" Then I remembered. Freddy knew that I just remembered due to the expression of shock on my face. I then remembered the worst part, what happened after Random died.I shuddered and looked around. "Where are they?" I asked. Then I saw myself, I HAD A HOOK FOR A HAND! I started to panic as I discovered I was Foxy! "Calm down, calm down!" Said Freddy. "Why am I Foxy!?" I yelled. "Where are my FRIENDS!"

I then looked beside me and saw a bloody Bonnie and a bloody Chica. "Oh no." I breathed. I tried to stand up but I fell down again. "Calm down!" insisted freddy. "W-where am I?" said a voice that belonged to a purple (and right now also scarlet red) bunny. "Hey Random." I said in a sad tone. Freddy told us about what happened and what is going to happen (which the writer does not feel like writing) and helped us regain our strength and wash up.

(Random/Bonnie POV)

I was worried about my family, they must be heart broken. I thought as I got used to my body. Then I remembered something. Something that sickened me. The reason why I fought Vincent. I ran towards the door of the parts and service room. Foxy and Freddy followed Me in. I then looked at a bloody chica suit. But trying to stop her dying was a secondary mission. I then turned to the table. I knelt down to feel the ground. I hesitated. "Um Bonnie what are you doing?" asked a very puzzled Freddy. I then felt the ground… It was sticky. The ground right under the edge of the table was STICKY! It could only mean one thing, I failed the primary objective. "I'm so sorry Melissa." I choked out. "I will make him pay for what he did." I whispered. "What happened!?" said a very confused Freddy. I mustered up my will and tried not to cry. "He raped her."


	4. Chapter 4 Make this Puppet proud

Chapter 4 make this puppet proud

(Freddy POV)

I nearly vomited. "I knew he was a murderer but this…" I trailed off shuddering. Then I was stunned by a loud "GOD DAMN IT!" It was Bonnie. I felt so bad for him and I wish I could help. "I'm s-so sorry M-Mellisa." Bonnie sobbed. I decided to give him some alone time. "Hey are Fred Bear and Springster (spring bonnie) haunted?" asked Foxy. "No, at least not yet anyway." I said with gloom. There was a moment of silence, the Bonnie came from the door. What Foxy and I saw terrified us. BONNIES EYES WERE BLACK WITH A WHITE PUPIL! "Holy shit Bonnie your eyes! Yelled a scared Foxy. "I will kill him, slowly and painfully!" said Bonnie. Then I heard a music box sound. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Yelled Foxy. There was a floating… thing staring at all of us.

"What are you?" snarled Bonnie. "The result of a mime and a puppet having a drunk night out?" The thing looked a him with its hollow eyes. "Um… Bonnie." I warned him. "Let's not piss off the floating scary thing." "Don't worry." said the thing. "I've been watching you." it said calmly. "You can call me Marionette." " Give me a reason why we should trust you." growled Bonnie. "I'm the one who gave you life." stated the Marrionette." "Well, thank you, um I guess?" I said, not sure how to think of this. "I be hearen noises from chica" said foxy, not knowing what made him talk like that.

Bonnie POV

I nearly flew into the parts and service room. I rushed to chica, wondering if she was awake.

"Wh-who are you?" asked chica. "ITS ME!, Random!" I said happy. "Who is Random?" asked a very puzzled chicken.


	5. Chapter 5 What the fuck is going on

Chapter 5 What the fuck is going on

No POV

"Where am I?" asked Chica. "Fred bears diner." Freddy said with a smile. "Who are you all and." Chica paused straining to remember something. "Who am I?" Chica asked absolutely clueless to, well, anything. (except for talking and moving.) None of the boys knew what to do. "Let's discuss this over dinner" suggested Bonnie. "O-ok" Chica stuttered. "You coming Marionette?" asked Freddy. But the marionette was gone. "Creepy" Freddy muterd. Freddy just shivered and went to have dinner.

Chica/melissa POV

I was so confused. Why am I here. What do I do. The list could go on. I went in the kitchen with everybody. "Let's see if there is pizza in here." said the brown animatronic bear. "Hey what's your name?" I asked the bear. "Freddy, Freddy Fazbear." he said with a smile. "It be our lucky day." said the fox. He then paused. The others were staring at him. "Um. What's wrong?" I asked. "Let's eat." said the Bunny. Didn't he say his name was Random? I can't remember. The smell of pizza made me realize I was hungry. Then I realized that I'm a robot, robots can't be hungry! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!


	6. Chapter 6 Flashbacks

Chapter 6 Flashbacks

No POV

They all sat down and ate their pizza, none of them knew what to do or say. Until Chica piped up. "Why are we hungry when we are robots?" (A/N this idea is from koili the artist. She made Brothers of circuits and I advise reading her fanfic.) "From what I'v heard from the humans, we have special fuel tanks that can use a type of acid to digest food which gives us energy, it's a clean and cheap energy source." informed Freddy. The others nodded and resumed eating. Chica then, to her surprise, remembered what humans are. She found it odd, to know something you never heard about. Then her vision went white! Then colors started to form. There was laughter. She then saw a boy with chestnut hair and blue eyes. "Chica!" she snapped back to reality. "Are you alright?" asked Bonnie. "Yeah, I think so." said Chica. She was trying to figure out what just happened. "I think I just had a flashback to… I don't know."

"I think we should all get some sleep." suggested Freddy. "I am tired." said Foxy, glad that the pirate accent didn't happen. They all went to there places and fell asleep.

Chica's dream

"Our first anthrocon!" squealed Melissa. She was in a cat fursuit. "I have been waiting for so long!" said Random. He was in a green barn owl fursuit, blue colored the heart shaped face. They walked in and saw furries everywhere, they were in heaven. They then saw telephone (A/N she is a popular furry.) we continued to see A lot if the other "popufurs." Random and Melissa then ate dinner, went to the fursuit dancing competition, and got some merchandise before they went back to the hotel.

Reality

There were the sounds of police sirens. The door then opened. Police started to fill the building, they checked high and low for something. Finally one of them said "Blood!" They all swarmed over to there. There being the parts and service room. Soon forensics came to figure out what happened. They couldn't find any bodies, not even a weapon.

Le time skip

"We're back open!" cheered Chica. They were all happy, but chica was still trying to figure out why she keeps having flashbacks and dreams about these kids. After a bit they were playing there pre recorded show. They noticed the parents being a little off. They would whisper and point at them. When the children had to leave the health inspectors came. They checked out the animatronics. That's when the animatronics realized that they were oozing blood and mucus. "We are going to have to shut this place down." said one of the health inspectors.


	7. 7

Hello my lovely melons! Sorry for the late upload, (and yes, you are now melons.) and EXTREME trigger warning.

Chap 7, sadness, anger, and hope

No POV

It's been 5 months since they said that. The owners are still hanging on. "Are they coming to shut us down or what?" asked Chica. "I hope they don't." sighed Bonnie. "If they do they will probably scrap us." he continued. "Is foxy still in the cove?" Freddy asked. "Yep" both Bonnie and Chica answered. Foxy has been in the cove for those 5 months. He only came out when he had the do his part in the acts. They haven't been as busy though; not after the killings and the oozing. They all just talked like they normally did. There wasn't much to do there. Then there was a sound that usually only happens when it was day. "Foxy?" they all were wide eyes as this was a first in a while. He didn't even make a sound as he just walked right over to them. He finally asked Freddy "Why were you killed?" They all just looked at Foxy. Freddys face turned angry. "That's none of your business." "It's my business if I want it to be." Foxy snapped back. "Hey guys what the hell!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Stay out of this ye overgrown carrot gulper!" Foxy yelled with an accidental accent. "You don't talk to him like that! Just because we missed you doesn't mean you can just barge in and be a di-." A bang rang out as Freddy was interrupted by a jab to the jaw. "OH GOOD BABY JESUS!" yelled Bonnie as Freddy crashed to the floor. "What the hell Foxy!" yelled Chica. The fox then looked at her. The look in his eyes sent a chill up everyone's spine… well endoskeleton spine. Chica also felt like the look was familiar.

Flash back

(warning! This is a very disturbing scene. It will contain some of what happened with Vincent!) Melissa's' POV

"No Random!" I cried as he lay on the floor bleeding. "God damn you!" Gawen screamed at his father. Vincent held me by the throat while he walked toward his son. "I think it's time for you to be quiet now." Vincent giggled as he opened Gawens mouth. He then proceeded to cut his tongue off. "Stop please!" I pleaded as Gawens screamed bloody murder. When Vincent was finished he want back to me. "GET AWAY, PLEASE!!!" I screamed with tears falling down my face. Gawen was still alive to see what happens next. Vincent proceeded to unclothe Melissa and...well... You now the rest. Eventually when Melissa's' entrance was bleeding he slit her throat.

End of flashback, no POV

Chica snapped back to reality. "Chica it's okay I'm here." Bonnie comforted. She was crying and in the fetal position. "Why didn't you tell me." She sniffed. "Tell you what?" Bonnie questioned. "Who we were before this." she said as she looked at him. "I was not sure how to do it." he replied. She looked at him with an understanding look. "Here get up." Bonnie said lending a hand. Chica took his hand and for up. "I hope that we don't get shut down." Chica said sadly. "Me too." Bonnie sighed. There was some dings signalling 6:00. "Too the stage I guess" Chica said as they made their way to the stage.


End file.
